


You say good morning when it's midnight

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: A drunk Lucas slides into Jens's DMs
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	1. Happy accident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the VDS week happening on Tumblr

**New York, United States**

* * *

**jensrolt**

March 15, 1:20am

Heyyy. Your like really really cutee

March 15, 11:10 am

Shit. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to send that to 

you...or anyone. I was drunk last night and...yeah. 

Sorry again. This is embarrassing 🙈

Don’t apologize

You’re cute too 😉

* * *

_jensrolt_ is now following you

_jensrolt_ liked your post

_jensrolt_ liked your post

_jensrolt_ liked your post

_jensrolt_ liked your post

_jensrolt_ liked your post

* * *

**Kes**

March 15, 11:32am

Okay, so I follow this guy on IG because...I don’t

really remember. I accidently sent him a drunk DM 

last night saying he was cute and I don’t know what to do

What do I do?

You ‘don’t really remember’

Sure, sure...

I didn't mean to send that message! Now 

he’s following me and he liked a bunch of my pictures 

and I need your help

KES

What do you expect me to tell you, Luc?

Ask him where he lives, I don’t know

Make conversation. You never shut up so this should 

be easy

😒🖕

* * *

**jensrolt**

March 15, 11:45am

Stalker

Me? You’re the stalker! You’re the one who 

sent me a drunk DM at 1am

But you’re the one who just liked a bunch of my pictures

right after following me. That’s major stalker move

Am I not allowed to like someone’s content?

I like your pictures, you’re creative

😊

Where do you live?

(not in a stalker way)

New York 🗽

But only for college

I’m from Utrecht, Netherland

Cool

What do you study? 

Something artsy, I’m assuming

And you are correct! I study fashion design

So you create clothes and stuff?

Yes and no

I do that, but also other things. This is mostly

for school projects and my portfolio

Sounds cool

I’m shit at fashion

I’ve been wearing the same hoodies and jeans 

for the past two years…😬

Oh god 😳

* * *

**Roomies**

March 15, 12:30am

**Liv:** I made coffee for your hangover asses, in case 

you want some

**Isa:** You did? Can you please bring me a cup

**Liv:** It’s in the kitchen...which is less than two meters from 

your room

**Isa:** Can’t go. I’ll see the light. My head hurt

**Liv:** 🙄

**Liv:** Shouldn’t have taken so many shots last night

Can I have some too, Liv 🥺

**Liv:** omg you two are so lazy! 

Thank you. You’re the best ❤

**Isa:** Can you bring me ibuprofen too?

* * *

**Bitches**

March 16, 3:21

**Kes:** Are we still meeting at the café later? 

**Kes:** Or are Isa and Lucas still hungover 👀😂

Shut up...I'm still dying. I feel like my insides have 

been ripped from me

I'm never drinking again

**Kes:** Hahaha

What? What’s funny?

**Liv:** We all know that this is bullshit, Luc

**Kes:** Yeah. You stopping drinking is like Isa saying she'll 

be there on time: it's never gonna happen

**Liv:** Last time you said that, I caught you and Isa were drinking 

wine in the living room the next day

Bitch, stop exposing me 😒

**Isa:** Fuck off, Kes...😒 

**Kes:** I'm just telling the truth 

**Isa:** You didn't have to drag me!

**Kes:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Noah:** So, no café, then?

I’m ready for bed. Good night ✌😴

**Liv:** I'll be there...but without Isa and Luc

**Noah:** I'll keep you a seat at the counter ❤ 

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas** Can you bring me a piece of cake? 🍰🥺

* * *

**Isa**

March 19, 11:53pm

It’s almost midnight and you’re not home so I take it the date went well 😉

I wish

Oh no. What happened this time?

We were kissing and stuff and, just as it was starting 

to get more hot, he asked if we could do it in an alley 

because he couldn’t be seen with another guy by his 

roommates. I have empathy for closeted gays, but I’m 

not getting on my knees in a dirty alley in Brooklyn

Hell no

An alley? Yikes

You could catch an hepatitis or or some shit 

‘Or some shit’ 😂 Clearly you were listening in health class

Shut up...

I’m almost home. I’ll tell you all about it if you want

Okay

I’ll be waiting on the couch

Liv made cookies...in case your night ended bad

Omg, she did? 😱

White chocolate chips?

Yes

She knows the way to my heart 🥺


	2. Chapter 2

**Antwerp, Belgium**

**isa.keijser** How dare you drinking without me? 😱💔

 **vanderheijden.lucas @isa.keijser** That’s what you get for ditching me for Kes

 **livreijners** Shouldn’t you be working on your sketches instead?👀

 **vanderheijden.lucas @livreijners** bitch let me live

 **jensrolt** Careful with that wine. Might end up sliding in someone’s DMs again...😉

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

March 20, 20:41pm

I don’t always drunk message people.... 😒 It happened 

once

It still happened 😂

I have a friend who does that. He isn’t as lucky

as you though

What do you mean?

The recipient rarely respond to his messages or 

reciprocate feelings

☺

* * *

**Broerrrs**

March 22, 11:06pm 

I’m almost finished editing the new vlog

Should be going up tonight

 **Moyo:** Whoop whoop!!

 **Aaron:** Fucking finally! You’ve been working on this

one for ages. What’s taking so long?

Erm, let me think? It’s a tie between editing out

your ugly ass and annoying comments

 **Aaron:** 🖕🖕

 **Aaron:** I got an idea for the next vlog! 

**Robbe:** Oh no…

Anyone who doesn’t want to hear Aaron’s idea, 

raise your hand 🙋

 **Moyo:** 🙋

 **Robbe:** 🙋

 **Aaron:** Hey! Why are you all so mean to me 😒

 **Moyo:** Because your ideas sucks, man

 **Aaron:** Whose idea was it to make the yoga challenge? That one was

good! It got us a lot of views

My whole body was aching the next day and I had so

many bruises. Let's never do that again

 **Robbe:** I second Jens on that!

 **Aaron:** Whatever. My idea was genius. You're just weak babies

 **Aaron:** So, I was saying

* * *

**baasantwerp** I’ll give you a clue: it may or may not involve duct tape

 **vanderheijden.lucas** Pain is art 🎨✨ I can’t believe you did that to poor Robbe

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

March 23, 00:12

You watch my vlogs, uh?

I'll have you know that I’ve been a subscriber 

for a moment. Like...over a year. How do you

think I found your instagram? 

I don’t know. On a drunken night browsing

for cute boys, maybe? 😏😂

😒

I hate you

Do you have to remind me of my drunken antics

at every chance you get?

Yep!

I’m glad you messaged me that night though

If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be talking right now 

That’s at least one good thing that came out of 

that night because the alcohol coming back 

up in the morning was NOT

I was hungover for two days after that

Two days?! What the fuck did you drink?

The whole liquor store?

It was all Isa’s doing. We took shots for

her birthday. Bad idea...

And Isa is..?

My best friend and roommate. As if it wasn’t 

already clear, I’m gay. Very gay

Note taken

And you?

Are you?

No

* * *

**Jana**

March 29, 10:21am

I saw Britt this weekend 

Okay? Why are you telling me this?

I think she miss you

You ‘think’ she misses me?

Well, she shouldn’t have moved across the country

Jens…

What? It’s her fault that we broke up after graduation. She 

shouldn’t have moved across the country two weeks after we got back together

It was for university, it wasn’t her fault

She knew months before graduation which university she 

would be going for the fall and never mention it to me

until I it in the school’s yearbook

I’ll give you that one

But, don’t you think you should meet up with her? 

She’s gonna be in town during easter weekend

I don’t know, Jana…

Please, just think about it

I’ll think about it

* * *

**Robbe**

March 29, 11:38am

I just talked with Jana and she said that Britt misses me

And she told you that for what? 

Did Jana assume this or did Brit tell her? Because 

that’s different

If Brit really missed me, shouldn't she be the one to tell

me instead of having Jana randomly text me saying that she

missed me?

  
  


I don't know dude

Regardless, do you miss her?

We were together for almost a year. It’s hard to 

forget about someone that fast

So are you gonna give it a second- oh sorry I mean third chance?

What? No. 

Who said anything about getting back with Britt?

You said she missed you… I assumed that since you came 

and talked to me about it, you were thinking about contacting 

her and maybe giving it another shot

Why should I? She’ll just end up leaving again for uni and 

we’re gonna be back to square one. I’m not sure long distance

is for me

Sometimes long distance is worth it, especially for the right person

Is she that person for you?

I don’t know. Is she?

That’s something you should know, not for me to tell you!

It’s your choice, Jens. If you still have feelings for her and think she 

could be that person, I say go for it

* * *

**Britt**

March 30, 1:10am

Hey, I heard through Jana that you'll be in town for Easter break. Can we

meet for coffee or something?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooklyn, New York**

* * *

**jensrolt**

April 1, 2:49pm

How is your project going? 

I just started, but I would say it's going pretty well. I came 

up with an idea and I think it's a solid creative concept. I'm still 

nervous my professors won't like it though... They are harsh 

and very critical of our projects. Either they like it or they hate it

Yay for us...😖

I thought there was no right or wrong way to art?

You are correct, but projects still have to get graded. Some 

professors are assholes though. The only way they should 

grade our projects is by checking to see if we stuck to the rules. And

give bonus points if they liked it. But some will give you bad 

grades because they don't vibe with your work...or simply 

because they don't like you. You can't let their opinions get to 

you though or it'll only bring you down. You have to see 

their critic and opinions as an opinion among others. Just 

because they don't like it doesn't mean it's trash. One of my

friend got a shitty grade last semester because the professor

didn't understand his art. Two months later, he participated 

to some showing and sold his painting for 2000$. The same 

painting that got him his bad grade

For real? 

Yes. Noah is an amazing artist. Some of his paintings are...odd,

but still cool

You should go and see his profile. He posts some of his work

It’s @enooaahaa

I’ll go and check his page out later 

I want to know about you, though. Do you feel confident 

with your idea?

Yes and no. Although I'm confident my professors will like

my project, I'm about their opinion. I know their opinions isn't 

the only one that's valid, but my brain is stuck with that 

thought 😩

Whatever you'll create, I'm sure it'll be good 

That's encouraging coming from someone who doesn't 

know shit in fashion...

Just take the compliment, will you 

For what it's worth

🖕

* * *

**Grindr**

April 6, 02:32am

_Gayboy69_

Top or bottom?

_Dutchboy01_

Very forward, isn’t it?

_Gayboy69_

You not up for a quick fuck?

_Dutchboy01_

I’m more of the wine and dine sort, what can i say 

_Gayboy69_

Oh, you the relationship type!

How about I wine and dine you then? 😉

_Dutchboy01_

I might need some convincing _._ I’m not that easy

_Gayboy69_

I buy you dinner, we have some drinks. I bet I can treat you just right 😏😉

_Dutchboy01_

mmhmm, and?

Gayboy69

See where the night takes us, if you know what I mean ;)

So what do you think, pretty boy?

_Dutchboy01_

I could be up for that...but I need to see your face first

_Gayboy69_

Is this good enough for you?

_Dutchboy01_

I think it’s pretty good

Give me a time and a place

_Gayboy69_

Let's say Friday 19:30 at Allswell on Bedford Avenue, Williamsburg

Is that okay with you?

_Dutchboy01_

See you then 😉

I’m Lucas by the way

_Gayboy69_

Brandon

See on Friday, Lucas 😉

* * *

**isa.keijser** Why did you have to cut my head off?

 **vanderheijden.lucas** **@isa.keijser** Did you see my FACE? It’s Kes’ fault. He can’t take pictures to save his life

 **enooaahaa** We can clearly see who’s the model on here **@livreijners** ❤

 **jensrolt** I can definitely tell who the model is! 😍

* * *

**Isa**

April 8, 11:21pm

Who’s this cute boy who’s always commenting on your pics? 

I don’t know what you’re talking about

Don’t play dumb with me, Luc 😒

You’ve liked his comments and even responded to a few

You know who I’m talking about

He’s no one Isa. We’ve just been 

talking a little. Nothing interesting enough for

you to stick your nose into

Only I can be the judge for that!

I’ve lurked on his profile and… 🥵 what a hottie

I wish I was single 

That’s nice for Kes

What? I can’t say other guys are hot just because I 

have a boyfriend? That’s bullshit. Kes does it too

Kes never talk about hot boys

Idiot. You know what I mean 😒

There’s nothing wrong in looking at the menu

This Jens guy is a snack 👅

Ew. Please don’t say that again

And don't use that tongue again

I’m gonna have nightmares

* * *

**Roomies**

April 10, 11:05pm

Fat mood

 **Isa:** Aw, what happened?

 **Isa:** I thought you had a good feeling with this guy

Yeah...well, again, I was wrong

 **Isa:** I’m sorry, Luc 

Boys sucks. I want to be straight

 **Liv:** Not all men are jerks. I used to think like that 

too, but then I found Noah. You just gotta keep 

your eyes open...and stop with the Grindr dates. 

Nothing good comes out of those

 **Liv** : p.s. Having bad luck with men isn’t a reason to 

switch sexuality, idiot 😂

You’re right. I love dicks too much 🤤🍆💦

 **Isa:** What happened with the guys

 **Isa:** You still haven’t told us

Okay, so we went to a restaurant in the city and, in the 

middle of dinner (our DATE), his phone started to go off

repeatedly...which was really annoying. He picked it up 

and I thought he was going to turn it off, but no. He 

fucking opened the the notifications from Grindr and 

started texting with this other guy right in front of my salad. 

It went on for over ten minutes and, by the smirk on his 

face, they weren’t having a conversation about knitting 

scarves

 **Isa:** What. The. Fuck.

 **Liv:** Correction: some men are jerks. I can’t believe this! 

I am so disgusted...

* * *

* * *

**jensrolt**

April 13, 4:15am

I just saw your new post. You okay? 

April 13, 10:38am

Sorry that you saw that

I didn't think anyone would see it

You okay?

Posting in the middle of the night can mean two things: either

you're drunk or sad

Yeah

No

I don't know...😩😭

I know we haven't been talking for long, but 

I'm here if you want to talk about it...or not 

talk about it

We can do that too

It's just...being away from home is difficult

sometimes

My whole family is over there and there's 

things going on right now that I wish I were there

for, but I'm on the other side of the ocean...unable

to help

I feel so shitty for being away

Don’t feel bad. I’m sure they know that you’d be

there for them if you could

I wish I could say I relate, but the longest I’ve been

away from my family was during a spring break 

trip at the beach with my friends in high school

You’re not a big traveler, I see

I would love to travel, but college is expensive

I get that. Without that scholarship, I wouldn’t be 

in New York. I’d probably still be in my childhood 

home and going to the local college...yikes

Literally me right now

I didn’t know what to study but my parents

pressured me to choose something. At last resort, 

I chose videography which turned out to be useful 

for me and my friends’ youtube channel

Ah! So you're the master behind the editing and stuff?

And stuff, yes 😂

Quit making fun of my lack of me 😠

You know I'm just teasing 💙

You know, although I’m sad to be away from my family, I

feel so much happier here. The Lucas from Utrecht was 

very different from who I am now. I was closeted

and a bit of a loner

So, no floral shirts or funky pants?

More like sweatpants and hoodies...and girls

* * *

**jensrolt**

April 14, 3:01pm

Are you feeling better today? 

p.s. It's okay if you aren't, too

I am now that I've woken up to a message from you

Thank you for asking...and caring. That’s sweet 🥺


	4. Chapter 4

**Antwerp, Belgium**

**kes_senova** I can't believe you want to bribe the teacher...

 **vanderheijden.lucas** I'm joking! Or maybe not 

**vanderheijden @kes_senova** Do you think Mr Kent is a butt person? 🍑 

**isa.keijser** I can't believe what I'm reading. Someone please burn my eyes 😳

 **livreijners** You know professors can see your social medias, right? 

**jensrolt** YES

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

April 18, 2:03pm

So...you like peaches 😏🍑

It depends which peaches 😏

* * *

**brittingelbrecht2** ❤

* * *

**Robbe**

April 18, 6:45pm

I take it you and Britt are back together

We just talked

Did you?

We did! You can ask her

Okay okay. I believe you

It was nice to talk with her. Clear some things up

We're good now

Good as in you're gonna see her again before she goes back

to university or good as in nothing changes between you two?

* * *

**Mom**

April 21, 7:12

Why didn’t you pick up Lotte from her ballet class? Her 

teacher had to call me at work to come and get her

I’m sorry, but I told you yesterday that I had

plans tonight 

It's Wednesday night, what kind of plans can it be? There's 

school tomorrow. You aren't drinking, right?

And it’s not me who you should be apologising too,

Lotte is quite upset her big brother wasn't there to collect her

Shit, please tell her that I’m sorry for not being there

I am at Moyo’s and no, we are not drinking

We do do other stuff too Mom

JENS, language!!

Is it about the Youtube again? 

Why do you say it like that?

It was all fun during high school, but I'd like it if you would 

focus more on your schooling and future. When you enrolled 

to university, your father and I were expecting that you'd 

chose something with a promising future. We let it slide, thinking 

you would find some internship but all you're doing is making 

silly videos with your friends

Vlogging is a job, Mom. You can get paid and do that for 

a living nowadays. Many people do it

We got a sponsorship once, you remember?

I don't care what other people do, Jens. I care about 

my son's future and this Youtube thing isn't stable enough 

of a job to give yourself a nice life

You and Dad always encouraged Lotte and I to do what

we love and now you're against it

That was when you were little Jens, this is the future

we are talking about. Youtube is NOT a stable job, it is a stupid hobby

You need a job!

I have a job. I work at the café

A sustainable job, I meant. The café is only a temporary 

job. You can't work there all your life. How will you afford 

an apartment or even a car with a salary this small?

Once my youtube career kicks off I won’t need the

cafe anymore. I will be able to afford those things

Just trust me on this

Thats enough Jens, stop with this foolishness, we both

know that nothing will become of this bloody youtube business

You will not argue with me on this, what I am saying is final

I want the best for you!

The best for me? Really?

Bullshit. What you want is for you to look good, and

for me to be miserable for the rest of my life

I'm not doing that Mom, I’m not

Jens…

* * *

**Robbe**

April 21, 8:40 pm

Can I crash at your place tonight? Or, for a few days? I got 

into an argument with my mom and I don’t feel like going

home tonight. I need a place to stay

Of course. The couch it yours

Thanks, Robbe

🤜🏻🤛🏽

Sander is working till 10pm tonight so we could go to the

skatepark for a bit? I haven’t gone in ages

👍🏽

Meet you there!

* * *

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

April 22, 4:00am

Sorry for not replying sooner, life’s been kinda crazy

these past few days. Didn't go on social media for a while

It's fine. We all need a break sometimes

Are you okay?

Me? I’ll survive

My parents’ marriage? No

Aw, I’m sorry

My parents are divorced too, but I was like 3 when

it happened so I don't remember much

My dad is such a piece of shit!

He showed up at my mom’s house with the divorce 

papers a week ago and announced her today that he’s 

selling the house and she has to move out

Like, who does that? 

Wow. That’s shitty 

I’m sorry your mom has to go through this

She doesn’t deserve to be treated like that

I wish I were at home to help her pack and find 

a new place or something. Or just to yell at my dad’s 

face and call him out on his shit

They’ve been married for over eighteen years, yet he 

acts like he never cared about her

She called me on the phone crying the other night 

and asked me to come home...fuck, this is so hard 

Sorry for unloading all that on you 

It's okay. I don't mind

Go on. It's not like it's the middle of the night here

or anything

Shit 😳 I completely forgot about timezone… Did I wake you?

I saw your messages and replied without thinking about 

the time

It’s okay

Must be 3am or something in Belgium?

4am actually

😳

I can message you later if you want?

It’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping

Do you have Facetime?


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooklyn, New York**

**jensrolt**

April 23, 10:46am

Was nice seeing you on facetime last night💞

Sorry for my tear stained face though, it was a rough

couple of days

That’s okay

It was nice seeing you too

You looked cute in that pink shirt. I regret not 

taking a screenshot

Is that an insult or..? 

No! You’re always cute, but like...🥰

😊

Can we facetime again tonight?

I like talking with you

...and I miss your face already ☺🥺

I wish... But when it’s night for you, it’s morning for me 

and I have an early class tomorrow and work after school

Oh. Right. I forgot about that 🙈

* * *

**Roomies**

April 24, 3:41pm

 **Isa:** Which song are you going to sing, Liv?

 **Liv:** I don’t know yet. I’ve never been to this place 

before so I don’t know the vibe. I might go with 

something sure and neutral

I just got out of my last class. What’s this about?

Did you find some music contest or something?

 **Isa:** No. Kes found a karaoke event tonight and Liv's 

gonna sing. Are you coming?

I can’t. I have to work on my final project

And call my mom in a few minutes. I promised her 

I’d call tonight

Sorry, Liv

 **Liv:** That's okay ❤ Your mother needs you right 

now. There's always a next time to see me sing

 **Isa:** Are you coming to the club later? You're not 

gonna work on your project all night, are you?

We haven't gone out all together in so long!

Come on, it's gonna be fun, Luc

I don't really feel like partying right now...

I think I'll just make myself some tea and go

to bed early. I'm so tired from all this

 **Isa:** I understand 😞

 **Liv:** Get some rest ❤

* * *

**baasantwerp** Who did it better? Me or Aaron?

 **jensrolt** @baasantwerp Neither. You're both shit

 **earthlingoddity** Wow. You both did Jens dirty!! 😂✋

 **vanderheijden.lucas** Will I like the 'after' as much as the 'before'? I'm not sure...

* * *

**jensrolt**

April 28, 12:01am

So? What's the verdict?

I think this is my best look yet

Don't you think?

I agree

The dark lipstick and miles long liner is a look

on you

😂😂

If I have nightmares tonight, that's on you!

I'll come and cuddle you in your sleep if you do 

Sorry. That was weird 😳

I shouldn't have said that

It's okay. I wouldn't mind some cuddles 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

I've been pretty lonely lately

Times are tough😞😢

I'm sending you a virtual hug then 

Omg that's SO cute 🥺

I'm saving that gif

We can also facetime tonight if you want. I don't have

work

I'd like that

* * *

* * *

**jensrolt**

April 30, 11:30pm

😍😍

☺

How is your project going? Is that paint you were doing?

Yep

It’s going well, I’d say. My male outfit is finished. I 

should've taken pictures of it today but my model 

bailed on me to hang out with his girlfriend...

How nice

I know, right?

I’d model for you if I wasn’t miles away...on another continent

Can you even model? It’s not just about click and 

pose, you know

Don’t you think I’d be a good model?

I’m not saying anything but...I wouldn't skip if you were 

one of the model choices 🤭🥵

* * *

**Kes**

May 3, 7:00 pm

So...you slept out yesterday? 😏😉🍆

Who told you that? Did you stay over?

Isa told me

Of course she did...

Don't be like that. Your love-life keeps her entertained

Tell her to find another Netflix show to watch

😂

Did you finally meet with the Instagram guy? You know, the one

you told me about a few months back. According to Isa, you

two have been liking and commenting each other's posts

on social media

What's his name again? Jean?

Jens? No. He's not the guy I was with last night. He lives 

in Belgium so it would be pretty impossible - and too much

of a hassle - to go to his place overnight for a hookup

Ohh so you hooked up with someone 😏

Yeah. I needed a break from my final project for one 

night. Figured sex would be a good stress reliever

I second that

The coffee I was served in the morning was better 

than the sex though 🤭

I said what I said

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda shitty...but this is the best I could do. Sorry in advance. The next chapter will be better!

****

**earthlingoddity** Neeh

 **jensrolt** Credit the photographer please 😒

* * *

**Broerrrs**

May 2, 10:05am

 **Moyo:** Where the fuck did you go last night? Jens 

and I looked for you everywhere

 **Robbe:** Sorry. Sander and I went home early. He 

had work in the morning so we couldn't stay late

 **Aaron:** Yeah...'WORK' 😏🍆💦

 **Robbe:** It's the truth! 🙄

 **Aaron:** You'll never believe what happened last night!!

 **Aaron:** I kissed Amber...and gave her an orgasm 

behind the house

 **Moyo:** As in outside? 🤔

 **Aaron:** Yes! On a garden swing

 **Moyo:** Gross, man 🤢

 **Aaron:** I thought having sex outside was wild and

hot? They always do it in movies and it's fucking 

hot. Everyone has this fantasm 

Well... It depends

Personally, I don't find a stranger's backyard to 

be 'wild and hot'. It's more 'quick and dirty' and

not in the right way

 **Robbe:** I have to agree with Jens

 **Moyo:** Same

 **Aaron:** Watever. At least I got some ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Aaron:** Unlike you

 **Robbe:** What happened to the blonde girl? I thought 

you 'had her in your pocket' with your dancing skills?

You should've been there Robbe. You 

missed a GOOD one! 🤣🤣

 **Moyo:** Let's not talk about her...

Yes yes! We have to

It's just too funny not to talk about it

 **Aaron:** Ah! Tables have turned. I'm not the only 

who who embarasses himself with girls

Sorry, Aaron, but you're still number one for the

flirting fails. Your techniques are just 

so...cringe-y and terrible 😂 

**Aaron:** Even after Moyo last night? 

Yep!! 

* * *

**Broerrrs**

May 4, 5:22pm

 **Robbe:** He said yes

 **Aaron:** Can Sander take cute pics of me to post on my Instagram

too? I need to post a good picture for Amber to like. She hasn't

talked to me since the party 

**Moyo:** Sander is helping us for the channel, not your love life

 **Moyo:** What time should we go to the skatepark?

 **Robbe:** Sander is still at school right now. We could meet there

at 7? He should be here by then

 **Aaron:** 👍🏼

 **Moyo:** Good with me! 

**Robbe:** Jens?

Can't. I'm facetiming someone right now...

 **Aaron:** Are you serious? You're ditching us to facetime

someone? What the hell?

 **Moyo:** It's for the Broerrrs channel, Jens. You can't not be there

 **Aaron:** Yeah. It's in the Broerrrs' code

Broerrrs' code? Since when is it a thing?

I'm busy. Sorry

 **Moyo:** Ohhh Is it a girl that you're facetiming? It must be a girl, right? 😏😉

 **Aaron:** Is it Britt? 

No

 **Moyo:** Then who is it?

 **Aaron:** Did you meet a new chick at the party on Saturday?

You're annoying, bye

* * *

**Robbe**

May 4, 5:35pm

I didn't want to ask through the groupchat but, is the person

you are on facetime with the same person you were talking to

when you stayed at my place a couple weeks ago?

Not that I was eavesdropping! 

I just heard voices in the appartement and Sander was sleeping

next to me, so it could only be you

I was trying to be quiet…

It's okay. But, you might want to work on your technique 😂

You were sleeping on the couch that's less than five feet

from Sander and I's bedroom 

It's an old apartment too, the walls are quite thin. How could

I not hear? 

Shut up

I dind't hear what you were saying, if you're worried about that

Just, voices

I wasn't having cybersex, just clearing things up

I would never do that on someone else's couch. Who do

you take me for? Aaron?

😂😂

All seriousness. What's going on between you two? 

Is he, you know, your boyfriend or something?

No

We met online. He sent me a drunk DM and we've been

talking since

I don't know if it's creepy or cute...🤔

He didn't send me anything weird

Don't worry

Lucas' a nice guy, I promise

Gotta go

We're not done talking about this, though!

* * *

**Mom**

May 5, 6:12pm

I talked with Mr. Vern this afternoon. He said if you 

send an application to business class by Friday, he'll 

put in a good word for you for the next year. With a 

recommendation from him, it's impossible you don't 

get accepted

Here we go again…

I already told you I don’t want to be in 

business like Dad

Business is a safe bet, Jens. And you're good at 

maths, I'm sure you'll have a successful career to 

support you and your family

Family?! I'm just 18 Mom

I'm just saying

You have to think forward. It's not high school 

anymore. You can't just live in the present and think 

about the future later. It'll bit you in the ass!

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

May 5, 7:39pm

Why do parents still think it's their job to pick their 

children's careers? Like, you're not us, you can't 

choose for us what we're gonna do for the rest of 

our lives. Did their parents choose their careers? I bet not

Maybe because they are scared of their children 

failing in life? Back in the days, a wrong choice 

before their twenties was fatal to their careers. They 

didn't have a second chance to choose another career 

path or time to think after high school. If they made the 

wrong choice, they had to work at the local factory or the 

grocery store

We're in 2020, times have changed. 

She doesn't approve of my Youtube career and wants me 

to get into business and follow my dad's career path, but I'm 

not interested...at all. I've told her many times but she doesn't 

get it. She says she wants the best for me, but shouldn't the 

best for me be what makes me happy?

Yes and no. What makes you happy today won't necessarily

be good for you in the long run and vice versa

Also, Youtube and social media in general is so unpredictable. It

might be working well for now, but it won't last forever. Your career

is in the internet and your viewers' hands. You can be at the top and

fall down the next

What will you do when you'll all be old? I don't think your backs will

survive a yoga challenge

We'll make wheelchairs races or something

Omg... 😂 

I think it would be smart to have a back up plan

Do you have one?

No. I never said I was smart though

😂 😂

I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable

You'll change your mind when you have to eat mac n cheese 

or noodles for the rest of your life

I love mac n cheese though

You know, business can be useful if you don't want to get scammed

when signing contracts. It's a good tool to have in your bag. You don't 

have to make a career out of it and work for a company. You can

use your knowledge for yourself

I hadn't thought of that

But, if your mom ask, I have nothing to do with this

😂

Note taken

* * *

**Moyo**

May 9, 8:44pm

Are you coming over soon? Aaron and I are waiting for you

Can you bring beer? I feel like we're gonna run short before 10pm

Jens?

Change of plans. I can't come. I have to babysit my sister... 

What? Robbe's already not here, we were counting on you 

It's the second time you ditch us

Sorry. It was very last minute. I had no choice

Are you sure you're not seeing a girl?

Have I ever ditched you for a girl?

The only girl I'm seeing tonight is Lotte

Can't your parents find another babysitter?

No

We can film tomorrow?

I can't. I have a dance class

What about next weekend? Robbe will be here

Alright. I'll talk to Aaron

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

May 9, 9:00pm

Do you ever feel like you're disappointing everyone 

whatever you do? If I do what I love, I disappoint my 

parents. If I play the nice son, I disappoint my friends

It’s like I can never win

Beside your instagram feed, you've never disappointed

If that counts for anything

What's wrong with my feed?

Burger. Fries. Selfie. Pizza. Fries. Chicken 

strips. Vlog promo. Fries.

Shall I go on?

You don't like food?

I do. But I don't post a picture of everything I eat

I'm also more of a sweet tooth

So, if I were to post pictures of cakes and pastries 

instead, you won't be fine with it?

I didn't say that

But I would definitely enjoy it more

I also wouldn't mind more selfies

You don't post selfies either

There's tons of pictures of me on my feed. What 

are you talking about?

I mean a real selfie. One you took yourself

So you can use it as your lockscreen or something?

Would you mind if I did?

☺

Here's one for you

Don't mind the shitty image quality

That will look good on my bedroom wall

What?! 😳

I'm kidding

Jens?

Yeah?

You can never satisfy everyone. Someone’s always 

gonna be unhappy with your decision (whatever it 

is), but it’s life. What I mean is, there is no ‘right’ 

decision, there’s only your right decision 

Wow. Who knew you were so intelligent

under that pretty face

Hey! 🥺😒

Wait, is this a compliment or an insult?

I take it back… Maybe you’re not so intelligent 

after all 🙈

What? Bitch you can’t take it back!

* * *

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

May 12, 5:21am

How is it 11pm already? 

Time went by so fast

I have an early class in the morning so I should probably go to

sleep...but I don't wanna

I actually haven't slept yet... It's like 5am here. Lucky for

me, I don't have a class until noon

Talking with you is the only chill part of my life at the moment

Between family divorce madness and school work overload, I need

a little break and talking with you is that for me

Same for me

I love my friends and family, but it's good to talk to

someone else 

So...I'll talk to you in the morning?

That's good with me

Goodnight, Jens 😘

When you decide to go to sleep 😂

I'm actually gonna sleep soon

My mom is gonna wake up soon and if she notice that

I'm still up...

Goodnight, Lucas 😘 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Mom**

May 14, 9:21am

Good morning sweetheart ❤ Aunt Karla and I moved all 

of the boxes into the new place and I'm exhausted. It was 

a long day! I haven't set anything up in the new place, but

I think I'm gonna like it. It's quite lonely without you...but 

summer vacations are coming soon, right? I've put your 

stuff into your room but haven't unpacked anything. Would 

you like me to do it?

No. You can leave everything in boxes. I'll put everything 

out when I come home

Have you booked your plane yet? 

It's only May, Mom. I have classes till June

Sorry. I forgot. With everything going on, I've been losing

track of the days sometimes

Have you been taking good care of yourself?

Are you still seeing Dr. Bakker?

I saw him last week

Good

I might be miles away but I worry about you, Mom

I worry about you too

You’re all alone on the other side of the world

I miss you so much

I miss you too ❤

How's school going?

* * *

**jensrolt**

May 15, 6:01am

You know the party is lit when you're getting high by

yourself in a bathroom

#sarcasm

Save me from this boredom

You went there by yourself?

No

Robbe's making out with Sander somewhere and Aaron

is trying to get Amber's attention. Moyo and I were watching

but the secondhand embarassement was so bad that I left

I'd get high with you if I were there

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas** What's that ugly thing on my screen?

 **isa.keijser** @vanderheijden.lucas Heyy!! 😒

 **vanderheijden.lucas** @isa.keijser I meant Kes, not you 💗

 **kes_senova** @vanderheijden.lucas I'm the ugly one? Remind me who's single again? Not me

 **vanderheijden.lucas** @kes_senova 🖕🏼

 **livreijners** cuties ❤

* * *

**Oliver (guy from the club)**

May 16, 7:53pm

Hey, just letting you know I might be a little late. I took 

the wrong subway and I’m kinda going the other way…

Please don’t think I’m blowing you off! I’m just an idiot 

who’s shit with directions 😂

I don’t think I can make it tonight. I’m sorry

Is it because I’m gonna be late? 

No, no. It's not that

It’s not you

There’s a last minute change of plan. My roommate 

got broken up with and she needs me tonight

Oh. I get it

Another time?

* * *

**Isa**

May 17, 10:15am

I was supposed to go on a date tonight...but

I turned him down last minute

What is happening to me? 😱

Who are you and where did you lock my best friend?

Because this is NOT him. Turning down a dick 

appointment? My best friend would never do that

Stop it. You're making me sound like some

hoe. I'm not that bad...

Excuse me?!! I remember you telling me you hooked 

up with three different guys in one weekend. A weekend

is two days, Luc! How did you do that? 

That weekend was GOOD. But it was a one time thing

Still!

About that guy, maybe you turned him down because you

already have someone good in your life?

In case you don't remember, my last dates have all

been shitty. I had some good dick apointements, but

no one I wish to see again 

Think a little 🙄 

I’m sure there's someone

Someone you maybe haven't considered as a possible 

candidate 

Someone who you've been flirting with for the past months

Someone who’s far away...on the other side of the ocean

Are you talking about Jens?

🚨🚨🚨

Jens and I are only friends, if we can call it that

I mean, we've never seen each other in real life

It doesn't matter 

You’ve been talking to each other almost every day for

the past months. It counts for something

And, don’t try to tell me you don’t find him hot! I’ve seen 

your comments 👀

Stop spying on me 😒

I didn’t spy! Not this time

I’m just looking out for you...and helping you getting 

yourself a nice boyfriend so you can stop getting hurt by jerks

A boyfriend? I think we’re going a bit fast here. Jens

is NOT my boyfriend

Yet!

Isa…

Hear me out, Luc

You might be blinded by the distance or screen separating 

you, but I see the little smile on your face whenever you're 

texting him on the couch or the giggles. I hear at night while 

you're on facetime together. I don't know Jens personally, but 

I've seen enough to know that this guy is good for you, he 

makes you happy. I also know that he isn't a dick to you 

because you would've blocked him

You’ve also been happier lately and I think it’s because of him

Admit it. You have feelings for Jens

He’s cute and really hot too. Like, I wouldn’t say no

to him, but it’s complicated

It’s only complicated if you make it complicated

Being far from my family is hard enough already. I don’t

know if I could handle a long distance relationship

I’m not saying it would be easy. But it doesn’t hurt to try

I don’t even know if Jens feels the same

Are you fucking blind?! The guy obviously likes you Luc!

I don’t think he’d be wasting hours of his life talking to you

if he didn’t have feelings for you

Feelings? Wow you’re going a bit fast here

I’m just saying

* * *

****

**vanderheijden.lucas** 🥵

 **brittingelbrecht2** Looking good 😉

 **jensrolt** @vanderheijden.lucas I could say the same about you

* * *

**Isa**

May 21, 1:40pm

Have you talked to Jens yet?

No

What the fuck are you waiting for? Make a move Luc! 

Or someone might steal your man before he's even yours

* * *

**jensrolt**  
May 21, 6:25pm

Are you awake?

Yes

It's only midnight

You want to facetime? I have to go to bed in an hour though. I

got the opening shift tomorrow

No!

I mean. I'm looking rough right now. I'd rather not

Okay?

Can I tell you something?

You're kinda doing it right now

I'm being serious...

Go for it. I'm listening

When I sent you that drunk message two months

ago, I never thought we'd become this close. I didn't

think you'd respond, period

Aw, feeling sappy tonight?

Shut up...

I'm being serious

Just...listen, okay?

When I started talking to you, my love life was pretty   
shit. I was talking to a lot of different people...and   
going on dates too. Sometimes, it was alright, but most   
of the time I would come home and laugh about my   
bad luck with men with my best friends...and cry   
about it in my bed later. I'm not telling you this for you   
to pitty me, it's just how it is  
I'm drifting...  
What I'm trying to say is, I was talking with Isa and she   
pointed something out to me. She implied that I rejected

this guy because I already had a better person that cared

about me, a person that wouldn't treat me like shit, a

person who didn't only care about their dick, a

person who listened to me and supported me and

made me happy-

It's you, Jens. You are that person

May 21, 6:41pm

Are you still here?

Yes! 

Sorry. I just... I don't know what to say

I shouldn't have said that... I made things awkward

now 😬

No, no

That's not what I mean. I'm just- I wasn't expecting this

You took me by surprise, it's all

Oh

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Robbe**

May 22, 7:02am

I fucked up

Good morning to you too

What are you doing up so early?

Lucas confessed his feelings to me last night and like 

an idiot, I fell asleep on him. He must think I don't like 

him back and ghosted him 

I'm sure he doesn't think that

Just explain to him that you fell asleep, he'll understand

It's gonna sound like a bad excuse

He'll think I'm lying

But it's not a lie

It isn't, right?

No! Of course not. If it were, I couldn't be talking

to you about it

Then you have to explain it to him

Okay... I'll try that

If it doesn't work, it's on you

Okay 

Wait. Isn't Lucas in the US?

I thought you didn't want a long distance

relationship?

Yeah, but you also said to me that long distance

could be worth it if it's for the right person

Lucas is that person for you?

I don't know, but I think I want to give it a try

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

May 22, 7:15am

Hey, Luc. I want to say sorry for last night. I didn't 

mean to leave you on read. I was typing something

back and fell asleep with my phone before I could 

finish or send what I was writing...

May 22, 1:56pm

It's okay

Sorry if I scared you with my feelings. I shouldn't have 

said that. It was a mistake. I've probably made things 

really awkward now...

Don't apologize

I've been wanting to make a move for a moment, but I 

didn't know if you were single or available so I didn't say 

a thing. It's kinda difficult to guess through a screen, you 

know? I also didn't want to bluntly ask because that's 

weird. So I let this go wherever it was going

I'm glad that you like me like that because I like you 

too...as in more than an online friend

Lucas? 

You still there?

Yeah

I just woke up so I was re-reading to make sure my 

eyes weren't tricking me

Idiot ❤

😱😊🥰

What are we gonna do now?

I don’t know…

All I know is that I like you a lot 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

My last relationship kinda ended because of long 

distance so let's not use it as an example

That's reassuring...

I've never been into a relationship 😬

Seriously? How? Didn't you say you were seeing 

guys before and while we were messaging?

I never said I was dating any of them. The dick's 

gotta be good enough for a second date before 

going into formal titles. So far, no one's made

it there

But, we haven't-?

We don't need to. I have a feeling that this is good dick 😉🤭

😳☺️

🥵🥰👉🏻👈🏻🥺

I gotta go. I was on my lunch break. I can call you 

when my shift is over?

I'd like that

So...talk to you later ❤

🥰

* * *

**Robbe**

May 22, 6:24pm

How did it go with Lucas?

I think I’m no longer single 🤭

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

May 26, 10:45pm

Perks of living with roommates who are in relationships: I 

get excluded on date nights. It's a joy to be alone on

a Friday...

Want us to have our own date night?

Okay? 

How are we gonna do this, though? You're on the other

side of the world, we can't exactly go on a date, Jens

If we want this relationship to work, we're gonna have 

to get a little creative and work with what we have. We 

can do it over on facetime. Your roommates are gonna 

be out, right? 

Yes

We could cook a meal together and watch a movie?

I know it’s very basic but we can do something else

if you prefer

It's perfect. I'm sure it's gonna be better than the past 

dates I've been on

I always have a good time with you despite the distance

Aw ☺❤

Me too baby

Shit. I didn't mean to say that 😳

It's okay

I like it 🥰

At least, by distance, I know you won't be buying me 

food only to get into my pants 

I'd never do that

Distance or not

What should we cook for dinner? Any preferences?

Not something complicated, my cooking skills are limited

And so is my wallet

Got it

So, cheese pastas? 🍝

Cheese pastas 😂

* * *

**Broerrrs**

May 28, 8:21pm

 **Moyo:** Tomorrow's Friday...what's the plan?

 **Aaron:** I heard there's this bar that's having a theme 

night, we could go? Amber and her friends are going 😏

 **Moyo:** Again with Amber...

 **Robbe:** 😂😂

 **Aaron:** What's wrong with Amber?

 **Robbe:** Nothing

 **Robbe:** I'm down for the bar. I've been studying all week, I 

need a beer...or two

 **Moyo:** What about Sander?

 **Robbe:** He does the closing shift, I doubt he'll be joining

It's gonna have to be without me. I kind of have

a date

 **Moyo:** A date?! You need a girl before going on a date and 

you are very single

Not anymore

 **Moyo:** 👀

 **Aaron:** What??! Who is it? Is it Jana? I saw you talking 

to her at school

Jana? Seriously? She's Britt's best friend

 **Aaron:** So what? 

**Moyo:** Because you don't date your ex' best friend, it's

messy and not worth the mess

 **Aaron:** I don’t see the harm in it though

 **Moyo:** Who is the lucky lady? 

Who said it was a girl?

 **Moyo:** Uh?

Who said my date was with a girl

I didn't

You assumed it was

 **Moyo:** Is it not?

Nope

 **Aaron:** You're gay too? 😳

 **Aaron:** You're always flirting with girls at parties and stuff? Was

is a cover-up like Robbe?

No

I like both...I guess

 **Aaron:** But you have a boyfriend? 

**Robbe:** Do we really have to go over this again? 😩

First, Lucas isn't my boyfriend. We haven't made it official

by title, but I'm not single

We're taking it slow. Seeing where it goes

 **Aaron:** Why don't you come to the bar with us

 **Moyo:** Don't!

 **Moyo:** Aaron will scare him away with his questions like he didn't

with Sander. The poor guy didn't join us for parties for weeks

after he met Aaron

Even if I wanted to, it's kind of impossible

Lucas lives in the US

 **Moyo:** What?!

* * *

**jensrolt** ❤

* * *

**Britt**

June 1, 11:23am

I'm returning to Antwerp on Friday and my friends and I rented

this cabin by the beach to celebrate the end of our first year of

uni, would you like to come along? We have a couple seats left

I haven't had my finals yet...

You can still celebrate. It's amost over

I guess

How many seats left? 

Three

Can I get back to you?

I'm gonna ask the boys if they're interested

Oh. Okay...

Is there a problem?

Do you not want them to come?

No, no, that's alright

I was just hoping you'd come alone

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas** Hurry so we can facetime ❤

 **aarondaarom** Ohh is that Jens' new boy? 😏

 **jensrolt** @aarondaarom Leave him alone Aaron 😒

* * *

**isa.keijser**

June 6, 2:56am

Hey, Jens. I'm one of Lucas' roommates. I just wanted to let you know

that Lucas tried to stay up for you but fell asleep on the couch. He

spent a lot of all nighters this past week to finish his final project

and I don't have the heart to wake him

Okay. Thanks for telling me

Don't tell him I sent you that picture. He'll kill me

I won't

* * *

**Broerrrs**

June 11, 11:30pm

Okay...so I was thinking of doing something crazy next

month 😳👉👈

 **Moyo:** What crazy shit do you have in mind? 🤔

 **Aaron:** We should go on a road trip! 

No...😒

I think I want to fly to New York to see Lucas

 **Aaron:** WHAT?!

 **Robbe:** Are you serious? 

**Aaron:** Plane tickets to the US are fucking expensive, you know?

No shit Aaron...😒

I really want to see him other than through a screen

And it’s summer vacation

I've never traveled. It could be cool

 **Moyo:** It's still a huge expense. I think you should think before

spending so much money to see someone you met online

We've been talking for over three months. This isn't

some catfish situation, Moyo

 **Moyo:** What? It's true. Sometimes people aren't the same in person

 **Moyo:** For all you know, Lucas could be a huge jerk

 **Robbe:** He isn't. I trust Jens' judgement. Lucas seems like a genuine

person. I've met him briefly on facetime before. I think he's cool

 **Aaron:** You're met him? 😱 

**Robbe:** Best friend privilege 😎

Correction: I did a crazy thing 🤭

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas**

June 11, 11:56pm

What would you say if I told you that I bought a plane

ticket to New York to see you in two weeks?

What?!😳

JENS!

This is a joke, right? It better be a joke

It’s not a joke, baby

I’m literally gonna fucking cry

Aw, don’t cry 🥺 I hate to see you cry

It's happy tears, don’t worry ❤

Now Isa and Liv are giving me weird looks because I’m crying 

in the middle of a true crime documentary

😂😂

Send me a pic!

So you can use it as blackmail later? No fucking way

I’d never do that…😇

Bullshit. I know you Jens Stoffels 😒

Can I like...stay at your place during my stay or..?

YES

Do you really think I’d let you go to a hotel or some 

shit when I can have you in my bed? Have some common 

thinking, Jens… 

Also, I’m NEVER letting you leave my bed. You’re staying 

there all week

😂😂

What if I have to pee?

Not my problem. Figure it out

* * *


	9. BONUS: Jens goes to New York

The excitement mixed with anxiety had caused Lucas to be a little on edge this morning. He barely slept last night, too - which explained his irritability. 

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Lucas asked, seeing Liv in the kitchen, casually sipping her coffee in her pajama. 

The brunette gave him a look. ''I live here. We are roommates, remember?'' 

Lucas rolled his eyes, not in a mood to laugh. ''No. I mean, what are you _still_ doing here? Shouldn't you be at the café or even at Noah's? I don't want either of you to be here when I get back with Jens. I thought we agreed on this-''

‘’Calm down, Luc. I’m leaving soon. I’m meeting with a friend for a school project in an hour,’’ she explained. ‘’Want some?’’ 

He nodded and sat at the island, waiting for Liv to bring him his morning coffee. ‘’Thanks.’’ 

Liv sat down next to Lucas, watching as he chewed on his lip. ‘’You nervous?’’ 

‘’No,’’ he immediately replied, receiving a look from his roommate. Lucas sighed. ‘’Okay. Maybe a little? But I shouldn’t be, right? I _know_ Jens. I mean, we’ve talked before. We’ve facetimed a lot and text all the time. It’s not like I’m meeting with a complete stranger.’’ He bit his lip again, his mind about to start spiralling again. 

‘’It’s okay to be nervous,’’ Liv said, trying to reassure Lucas. ‘’You’re meeting him for the first time. I’d be nervous too.’’

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’Not helping…’’ 

Footsteps were heard from the hallway and Isa walked in the kitchen, joining the duo. ‘’Aw, you dressed up for your boyfriend. That’s so cute,’’ she pointed out, glancing at Lucas’ button up and jeans. She pinched his cheek just to annoy him and Lucas swatted her. ‘’You even put on cologne. Damn, you’re in deep.’’ 

‘’Is this too much? Should I go change?’’ 

Liv gave Isa a patronizing glare. ‘’Leave him alone, Isa.’’

‘’It’s cute. I wish Kes would do things like that. When I met him, he smelled of weed and booze.’’ She wrinkled her nose and Lucas laughed. _That_ ’s his best friend.

‘’I should get going soon. I need to take the subway to Queens which is one hour and half. Mornings are always crowded so it likely will take longer.’’ 

.

A grin broke across Lucas’ lips, spotting Jens in the distance, standing by a pillar with a small suitcase at his feet, his back turned to him as he talked to his camera. Lucas hadn't seen Jens’ face, but the red hoodie the boy was sporting was making it difficult to not recognize him. Lucas’ heart started beating faster in his chest as he got closer, unable to believe that this was happening. That Jens was _here_ , in New York and he was standing at less than a meter from him.

He could’ve called out Jens’ name and Jens would have turned around and it would’ve been like in the movies, but it would have attracted attention and Lucas wasn’t about that life - at least not in an airport.

Instead, he quietly got closer, sneaking behind the belgian boy and trying to not make any embarrassing squealing noises that could betray his presence. Lucas wrapped his arms around Jens from the back and Jens leaned back into his touch, somehow knowing who it was. He turned around in Lucas’ hold and smiled. 

''Hi, baby.'' 

At that, Lucas’ heart fucking melted. It wasn’t the first time Jens called him 'baby', but it hit differently in person. 

‘’You’re here,’’ Lucas said, his voice small and croaky. ‘’I can’t believe you’re here.’’ 

Jens could feel the emotions welling up in Lucas’ eyes and smiled warmly. ‘’Come here. I want to hug you.’’ 

He didn't need to say it twice. Lucas stepped in and Jens wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, swallowing him with his embrace. It felt weird seeing each other other than through a phone or computer screen and finally _touch_ and _smell_ each other, but the feeling quickly went away, replaced by comfort and ease.

Lucas pressed his face in Jens’ neck and Jens kissed his temple, feeling Lucas’ hold tighten. 

The world was moving around them, people running with their suitcases, fearing to miss their flight, some searching for their loved ones or simply waiting to board their flight as Jens and Lucas stood in the middle of JFK airport, Jens’ luggages forgotten at their feet. 

‘’Can I kiss you? I really want to,’’ Jens asked, hope in his eyes. 

Lucas smiled to himself, wanting nothing more. ‘’Please do.’’ 

The taller boy cupped Lucas’ face, bringing their lips together gently, making it their first kiss.

Lucas sighed contently against Jens’ lips, having been waiting to do this for _months_. While a lot of things could be done through screens, kissing wasn't one of them. Jens’ lips were plush, yet a bit crackled from the dry air of the plane, a downside of traveling. But that didn’t make them less kissable. Lucas grasped at the material of Jens’ hoodie as he kissed back, wanting more, but Jens didn’t let him, pulling back and earning a small whine from Lucas.

‘’We can do more of that later, okay?’’ Jens gave him a soft peck, sealing his bargain. ‘’Can we just get out of here? This eleven hours flight wore me out.’’

Lucas nodded, gently stroking Jens’ face and curling his fingers into his dark hair at the nape, unable to stop touching him. ‘’You didn’t sleep on the flight?’’ 

Jens shook his head, his dark circles speaking for themselves. ‘’I tried. But there was this annoying kid kicking in my seat…’’ he explained with annoyance. ‘’And, I was also a bit nervous, I’m not gonna lie. But, now that you're with me, I’m all good and ready for a _long_ nap.’’

‘’A _nap_? It’s almost 10am.’’ 

‘’Shush. I’m still on Belgium timezone, okay?’’

Jens grabbed the handle of his suitcase with one hand and twined his other with Lucas’, ready to leave the airport. 


	10. Chapter 10

**vanderheijden.lucas** 🥰🥰

 **aarondaarom** Nice to know you made it safely! It’s not like we didn’t have any news from you in the past twelve hours and were worried...

 **baasantwerp** He and Lucas have a lot to catch up 😏🍆

 **jensrolt** Fuck off. Both of you

* * *

**Roomies**

July 12, 3:21pm

 **Liv:** Is the coast clear? I wouldn't want to walk in on anything...

 **Isa:** There's no dicks in sight, if that's what you mean. At least, not

in the living room. I can't say there isn't any in Luc's room. I'm not

hearing any noises though

 **Liv:** So, I can come home?

 **Isa:** Yes

 **Isa:** I'm bored out of my mind here, please come home

 **Liv:** Weren't you supposed to spend the day with Kes?

 **Isa:** Yes but his roommate got home and...I'm not a big fan of Tristan

 **Isa:** I think I heard movement from Luc's room

 **Isa:** I hope they're not having sex... I'm eating my chips

Can you two stop messaging on the group chat? My phone is

going crazy from all the notifications

 **Liv:** Sorry

And, we're NOT having sex

Jens is sleeping. Has been since we arrived from the airport

 **Liv:** Aw

 **Isa:** Don't try to bullshit me, I found your shirt in the living room

when I came home

I left no shirt of mine in the living room. The grey one is Kes'. You

should know, it's probably you who took it off of him

 **Isa:** 😒

 **Isa:** You're probably right 

**Isa:** So... How is he? Jens

He's fucking amazing, Isa ❤ I...I think I'm in love

* * *

**jensrolt** Stalker

* * *

**Kes**

July 13, 8:56pm

I like him. He's cool

Cool? Is that all you have to say? I present you my boyfriend and

that's all you have to say? What the fuck Kes?!

What? He seems like a good guy. What else do you want me to

say? We only got quick lunch together before my shift

It's not like you made efforts to get to know him

You were all over him the whole time! How do you want me to get

to know someone when you're all over them, kissing and stealing

bites from his plate? I felt like I was interrupting a date between my

best friend and his boyfriend...

Sorry. I didn't realize how I was behaving. I'm just so happy

that he's here. I literally can't keep my hands off him 🤭

We should all go out this week. Show Jens how we party in New

York. I'm sure he'll like seeing another place than your bedroom 

Yes!

P.s. We don't spend all day in my room 🙄 Did Isa tell you

that? She's lying

Is she? 😏😂

* * *

**Bitches + Jens**

July 15, 11:05pm

Where are you all? Jens and I can’t find you…

 **Liv:** We left

What? Why?

And you didn’t tell us?

 **Kes:** We tried to tell you we were leaving, but you were 

too busy grinding your ass against Jens

Gotta make good use of my assets ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Liv:** Omg 

**Liv:** Did you just say- LUC

 **Kes:** …

So. What do we do now? Is the night over or..?

Because I’m still in to party

 **Isa:** Me too! It’s barely 11pm. The night has just started

 **Kes:** Should we go to another club? 

**Noah:** There’s huge lines at this hour… 

**Liv:** Noah's right. And I don't feel like waiting in long lines. My 

feet are killing me in those shoes

 **Isa:** We could go home? Make our own party

I like that idea! And we won’t have to drag anyone home

if someone gets too drunk to walk

*cough cough* Isa

 **Isa:** As if you don’t ever get drunk 😒

I can walk home fine by myself when I’m drunk

 **Kes:** Oh yeah? What about that one I had to drag your 

ass up to the fifth floor because you couldn’t walk straight?

 **Kes:** You even fell on the sidewalk and ripped your pants

 **Noah:** I remember that! And then he threw up in the hallway

and Liv and I had to clean it up...so gross

It happened once…

 **Jens:** You really can’t hold your alcohol, do you? 😂

Don’t start with that 

**Isa:** Kes and I will stop at the pizza place for snacks and meet

you at the appartement

YES

That sounds so good Isa 🤤

Jens and I are on our way

Liv and Noah, you coming?

 **Noah:** We’re almost at the apartment but Liv and I are gonna

crash early

Sure sure...😏😉

 **Liv:** It's not like that... I have work in the morning

Don’t make too much noises

 **Noah:** If there’s anyone we should warn to not make too 

much noises, it’s you. According to Liv, it’s been anything 

but silent these past nights

 **Liv:** NOAH

* * *

 **Jens 🥵👅** **❤**

July 16, 10:30am

Where are you?

My head hurts

I need cuddles

I'm in the living room with Kes and Isa. We're watching TV

Why did you leave me?

So dramatic. I haven't even left the apartment 😂

Doesn't matter. I miss you 

And I'm hungover as fuck. Please come and cuddle me

Aw ❤

I'm on my way

I only have two days left with you

You aren't allowed to leave my side anymore

What if I want to shower? You're gonna need to let go of me

I think we've already got that covered 😉

You know, to save water

I think we're doing the opposite of saving water 😂

Shut up 😂

You love it

Well, I'm not going to complain

* * *

**jensrolt** My baby ❤

 **kes_senova** That would be cute if you two weren’t sitting next to each other on the couch when you posted it…

 **vanderheijden.lucas** @kes_senova Fuck off. You’re just jealous because we’re cuter than you and Isa 

**vanderheijden.lucas** @jensrolt 💋💋

 **isa.keijser** I’m happy for you Luc ❤

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Luc ❤**

July 20, 4:20pm

I didn't think waking up alone would be so hard. My bed

feels so big and cold and empty without you

I miss you 😩😢💔

I miss you more 😢

You forgot your hoodie here

And I may or may not be wearing it right now 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

Are you?

It’s soft and smells like you 🥰

I know

You purpose left it here, did you?

What are you talking about....

I wish you had stayed longer 😢😖

Me too 

I’d take a plane back to you right this instant if I could, baby

* * *

**Broerrrs**

July 21, 7:40pm

 **Aaron:** I heard that you cried when you were at the airport

Fuck off

Who told you that?

 **Moyo:** So, it’s true? 

🖕🖕🖕

 **Aaron:** Isa

What? Since when do you talk to Isa?

 **Aaron:** We've DMed on Instagram a couple times

You know that she has a boyfriend, right? Which means

she is unavailable aka not single and you can't hit on her

 **Aaron:** I wasn't hitting on her. You didn't want to give us any

details about your trip so I messaged her and she delivered

some interesting informations and visual content

What the fuck? Why would you do that?

This is weird and almost creepy, bro

 **Aaron:** If you had sent us pictures and stuff, I wouldn't have

had to message Isa. You even decided to not use the footage

for a vlog...which would've made really good views. Girls are

suckers for cute, meeting videos like that

My love life regards me - and Lucas. It's not because

we are friends that I need to tell you everything you

want. I don't owe you anything

Our relationship is not free footage for the viewers

either. It's real and you aren't allowed to be mad at

me for not wanting to expose everything on the

internet. If you want to make 'cute couple videos', find

yourself a girlfriend and do them yourself 

**Aaron:** What's gotten up your ass today? Why are you so

mad for nothing?

For nothing? Are you being serious?!

 **Robbe:** Let's all take a deep breath and calm down, okay?

 **Robbe:** And, Aaron, stop being so invasive. Jens is allowed

privacy. If he doesn't want to answer your nosey questions, he's

allowed to not say anything

 **Aaron:** Look who's finally answering the group chat! Long time

no see, Robbe. How was your weekend with Sander? 

**Robbe:** See, this is exactly what Jens meant...

 **Moyo:** Robbe's right. You were the same when Robbe and Sander

got together

 **Aaron:** But Sander spilled the tea

 **Robbe:** Because Sander has no filter and loves to brag about

our relationship!!

* * *

**Robbe**

July 21, 10:06pm

Sorry for the outburst in the groupchat

Don't apologize. Aaron needs to be put in his place sometimes

It's just... I've been having a hard time since I came 

back. This whole week away was a fucking dream and 

now I'm back at home, back in my unsolved problems and

I miss Lucas 

I wish I were still in New York with him 😩

I'm sure you'll see him again soon 

Now that the other boys are not here, you haven't told 

me about your trip? 😏 From all the social media you 

two have posted last week, I'm assuming it went well

🙈

Where do I even begin?

* * *

**Broerrrs**

July 23, 8:52 pm

BOYS!! We got an offer to go and try this new wakeboarding place

that just opened. They came across our channel and like our vlogs

and want us to promo their place

What do we say?

 **Robbe:** Wakeboarding? 

**Aaron:** Is this a sponsor? Are we getting paid for this?

Technically no. We aren't getting any money from the company, but

the session is free as long as we make a vlog and promo them in it

I checked their website and it seems really cool

I thought it would still be fun to try. No?

 **Moyo:** Yes. We are going. I've always wanted to try. Wakeboarding

in places like that is fucking expensive. WE ARE GOING 

**Robbe:** I'm in

 **Aaron:** I don't know...

 **Robbe:** I don't want to be a downer, but we might have to wait a while

till we get a sponsorship

 **Robbe:** Are you coming or not, Aaron?

 **Aaron:** Okay, okay. Maybe it'll help me get girls' attention? They might

see me in the vlog and think 'Damn, who's the hot one in the wetsuit'

 **Moyo:** More like the meatballs called, they want their spaghetti noodle back

 **Aaron:** Fuck off

 **Aaron:** I'm not a noodle!

 **Aaron:** You're the noodle

 **Moyo:** I go to the gym. I'm not a noodle 

Am I really reading this..?

* * *

**Luc ❤**

July 26, 

Facetime? 😏😉

Liv is at Noah's and Isa is at work

I'm filming a vlog baby...

Is it gonna take long?

Sort of... I'm sorry 😞

It's okay. I'll just...watch a movie or something

Might call Kes if he wants to hang out

I can call you later? Clothes required. I have to watch my sister

tonight. Would that be okay?

Do I really have to? There's a heatwave in New York. Our building

doesn't even have AC!! 🥵

I guess you can ditch the pants... but keep it PG. She's a kid, Luc

* * *

**vanderheijden.lucas** I only have one thing to say: 🥵

 **jensrolt** Ogling my ass during the whole vlog, I bet 😏

 **vanderheijden.lucas** Bitch you have no ass. I’ve never seen an ass flatter than yours #sorrynotsorry

 **jensrolt** How dare you exposing me like that!!

 **aarondaarom** I like this guy 😂😂

 **jensrolt** Fuck you all 😒🖕🏽🖕🏽

 **vanderheijden.lucas** @jensrolt 😘

* * *


End file.
